Avatars can be graphical images that represent real persons in virtual or game space. They can be embodiments or personifications of the persons themselves, or of principles, attitudes, or views of life held by such persons. Hitherto, avatars have been static, or at most, they have had limited animation capabilities. However, what is needed is systems, methods, and/or computer readable media that allow for creative animation based on input from users and/or games.